


Your Body Is Highly Distracting ... And Incredibly Hot.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [14]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie getting all hot and bothered, F/F, Fluff, Peggy working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body Is Highly Distracting ... And Incredibly Hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Could you write about the 107 pushup thing? Or Angle watching Peggy workout or just her normal badass self?”

Angie knew she was done for when she walked in on Peggy, almost bare as she strained her muscles to complete her workout. A wave of heat instantly washed over her body, making her tingle all over. The Agent was currently on the floor doing one-handed push ups, her count coming up to ‘107’.

"Oh my god …" Angie muttered, completely impressed by Peggy’s strength.

Peggy’s head instantly whipped up to see her friend staring at her body, unabashed.

”Angie, what are you doing here?”

"I-I …" Angie’s mouth had run dry at the sight of toned muscles and a  _lot_  of exposed skin, “Are … I … Dinner?”

"What?" Peggy asked as she stood up and covered herself up with her silk robe, "Oh! Dinner, um, yes. I’ll be down soon. I’m sorry you had to see me like this."

"Oh  _no_ , don’t be sorry, English. Holy cow, you are totally h …” Angie stumbled slightly over her words before letting them fade.

"Totally what, Angie?"

"Hot," The word slipped out and both women found themselves blushing at the admission.

"Well, I-I’m deeply flattered," Peggy smiled shyly, wrapping the robe tighter around her exposed body.

"God, you didn’t tell me you worked out. I mean, yeah, you were in the army, but … Wow."

Peggy laughed and shook her head.

"Stop it, you’re making me blush," Peggy tried to play it off like it was no big deal, but having Angie practically drooling over her was really getting to her, "Would you … Like to see?"

"Yes," Angie stated firmly, quickly getting over her own shyness and stepping closer to the Englishwoman.

Peggy removed her robe and allowed Angie full access to her muscles, still slightly glistening with sweat. The waitress’ fingers ghosted over the contours of the muscles on Peggy’s arms and shoulders.

"Peg … I’m not going to deny it … You are gorgeous, and I’ve wanted to kiss you since the first day I met you."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?"


End file.
